Di Meliora
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: Saat kusadari, semuanya sudah terlambat. 14 Februari, akan kusampaikan padanya... "Love you." -Infantrum Valentine Challenge- Warning: AU.


Naruto © Kishimoto  
Sekali Ini Saja © Glenn Fredly

* * *

Di depanku, dia terbaring. Selang terpasang di hidungnya, menyambung ke tabung oksigen putih itu. Walaupun kulit sawo matangnya memucat, tapi mata birunya masih bersinar ceria. Hampir sama sekali tidak menampakkan penyakitnya.

Dia sahabatku. Tiga hari yang lalu ditemukan tak sadar di bawah hujan. Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah kami. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang dicintainya, namun tak kunjung tiba. Menunggu dalam rintik. Semakin lama menjadi deras. Dingin.

Pneumonia.

Aku masih bisa mengingat kejadiannya dengan jelas. Seruntut-runtutnya.

Dia sahabat istimewaku. Menyukai sahabatku yang lain. Memintaku menjodohkannya. Di hari ulangtahun Hinata, dia menyatakan perasaannya. Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, Desember tahun lalu. _In euphoria, he said_. Keesokan harinya mereka berdua terlihat sangat sumringah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan memberikan mereka ucapan selamat. Aku bahagia melihat mereka begitu bahagia.

Namun Hinata adalah seorang gadis kelas atas yang dipantau kegiatannya selama 25/8—ya, bukan cuma 24/7, tapi 25/8—oleh intel ayahnya. Jaringan internet diawasi dengan ketat. Telepon genggam disita setiap pulang sekolah. Telepon rumah hanya bisa dihubungi oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Terlarang baginya untuk keluar rumah tanpa alasan. Dia seorang putri raja yang terpingit di masa modern.

Dengan kelas yang terpisah dan gengsi yang sangat tinggi untuk saling menyapa di sekolah, jelas, hubungan mereka merenggang. Hampir setiap hari, Naru bertanya kepadaku tentang kabar Hinata. Mencemaskan keadaannya jika terlihat murung di sekolah. Tak pernah absen menyayangi Hinata dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tak pernah absen mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Hinata-nya.

Tapi tak pernah kusadari bahwa akan ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisi Naru di hati Hinata.

Hinata selalu tersenyum senang ketika kuceritakan padanya bahwa Naru merindukannya. Tapi tidak kali itu. Dia hanya memberikan respon biasa saja. Hanya saja, ekspresinya berubah ketika dia bercerita kepadaku tentang Neji, saudara jauhnya yang tinggal di rumahnya.

Mata lavendernya berseri-seri setiap kali dia bercerita. Hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Neji saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Kemudian aku sadar, tidak ada lagi bagian hati Hinata yang tersisa untuk Naru. Saat aku bertanya padanya, dia mengakuinya.

Aku menangis. Malam itu, aku menangis. Setengah tidak rela. Setengah bersyukur. Entah perasaan yang mana yang lebih dominan, yang jelas aku menangis. Entah menangis karena aku mengerti perasaannya, atau... karena aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.

Saat aku sadar bahwa aku _juga_ mencintainya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Seluruh hati Naru sudah dipersembahkan untuk Hinata-nya tersayang.

Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan Hinata. Dia sahabatku dan aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Hanya saja aku merasakan sakitnya. Mungkin karena aku, _aku_ yang berusaha paling keras untuk menjodohkan mereka. Untuk membantu mereka berdua. Aku, _aku_ yang paling tahu betapa Naru mencintainya. Aku, _aku_ yang paling terluka melihat orang yang kucintai disakiti.

Hinata melarangku memberitahu Naru. Berhari-hari aku mencoba menyembunyikannya. Menahan mulutku untuk menjerit _"DON'T YOU KNOW THE TRUTH????"_. Sampai akhirnya feeling Naru yang bicara.

Dia mengajak Hinata bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Namun, Hinata tak datang. Mungkin karena pengawasan keluarganya? Mungkin ada acara? Mungkin... karena Neji?

Kemudian hujan turun. Mungkin langit ikut bersedih. Membasuh bersih luka hati Naru. Mungkin langit ikut menangis. Mengiringi Naru yang menangis dalam hatinya.

Ayahku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah ketika melewati gerbang sekolahku. Melihat sesosok tubuh berkaos putih terkapar di tengah derasnya hujan, beliau berhenti. Ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah Naru, beliau segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kemudian ayah menelponku.

Jemariku gemetar saat mengemudikan jazz putihku ke rumah sakit. Bibirku memanjatkan doa untuk Naru. Berdoa agar dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Sungguh, aku lega ketika mengetahui bahwa Naru baik-baik saja. Hanya terkena pneumonia ringan dan stres. Tangisku pecah di kamar rawat inap Naru. Semalaman aku menungguinya. Ketika dia sadar, dia tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan berusaha melupakan Hinata dan tidak akan terlihat sedih lagi di depanku. Dia tidak ingin lagi membuatku sedih. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat airmataku.

"Sakura?" Naru melambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. "_Are you there_?"

"Hah, oh, maaf," aku tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Ini udah jam sembilan. Lo nggak pulang? Jam malam lo udah abis kan?"

"Eh, yang bener?" aku melirik jam di dinding. Benar saja, sudah pukul sembilan malam. Jam malam yang diberikan oleh ayahku untuk menemani Naru di rumah sakit sudah habis. Sayang sekali.

"Iya, lo pulang gih. Besok ke sini lagi ya," Naru tersenyum. "Oh ya, gue minta coklat!"

"Coklat?"

Naru tertawa kecil. "Besok Valentine, kan?"

Aku menepuk dahiku. "Oh iya ya." Aku menyelimutinya dan menepuk pipinya, "Aaah, gue bokek nih. Minggu depan aja ye?"

"Yee, ya udah deh."

"Tapi Naru harus cepet sembuh juga dong. Nanti bonceng gue lagi, kita naik sepeda, makan ramen bareng. Kita menggila lagi di chat. Kita bikin surat berantai lagi. Ya?"

Naru tidak menjawab. Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tanganku. "Oke, hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Okee," aku membereskan barangku dan berjalan keluar. "Daah, Naru."

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi sebelum aku menutup pintu.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

--

Lagu Sekali Ini Saja-nya Glenn Fredly kuputar berkali-kali di mobilku. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar karena ucapan singkat dari Naru tadi. Memang hanya sebuah "terima kasih", _but_ _F-CK, I'M FLYING, MAAANN_! Aku tahu wajahku memerah sekarang.

Valentine. 14 Februari.

Yah, memang sih, uang jajanku terbatas. Apalagi ini akhir minggu. Lagi kering-keringnya. Tapi yah, tetap saja besok adalah _hari spesial_. Bukan buatku sih, tapi... aku ingin _mencoba_ menjadikannya hari spesial buatku juga.

Valentine, 14 Februari, akan kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya...

--

Cahaya putih membutakan mataku. Ketika aku sadar, semuanya gelap.

--

_Tuhan bila masih ku diberi kesempatan,_

_izinkan aku untuk mencintainya_

--

Perawat berseragam putih itu mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban. Dibukanya perlahan. Sang pasien masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia mendekatinya. Memeriksa keadaannya sebagaimana dia ditugaskan. Namun dia terkejut ketika mendapati sang pasien tak lagi bernapas.

Wajah pucat sang pasien semakin memucat. Kulitnya dingin. Tubuhnya mulai menjadi kaku. Ditambah lagi dengan udara dingin dari AC di kamar itu. Dengan sigap, dia memanggil rekan-rekannya.

--

_Haruno Sakura. __28 Maret 19xx-13 Februari 20xx._

_Uzumaki Naruto. 10 Oktober 19xx-13 Februari 20xx._

--

Sang kepala sekolah naik ke atas podium. Di belakangnya ada foto dua orang remaja. Satu orang gadis berambut merah muda dan satu orang pemuda berambut pirang. Suasana hening.

"Siswa dan siswi yang sangat bapak sayangi," beliau mulai berbicara. "Tidak banyak lagi yang perlu bapak sampaikan. Bapak tahu berita ini sudah tersebar di antara kalian. _But just in case_, jika ada yang belum tahu, tolong jangan berpikiran negatif. Kepergian mereka bukan karena menghabiskan Valentine's Eve bersama."

Suasana masih hening. Beberapa siswi menghapus airmata. Sisanya menyusut hidung.

"Kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawa Sakura. _Instantly._ Jenazahnya ditemukan di waktu subuh oleh seorang supir taksi," bapak kepala sekolah menghela napas. "Sedangkan Naruto, meninggal di rumah sakit karena pneumonia. Tenggorokannya tersumbat sehingga dia tidak bisa bernapas. Keduanya diperkirakan meninggal pada tanggal 13 Februari, pukul 21.30."

Hinata menangis. Wajahnya memerah. Neji berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Karena itu... bapak mohon sejenak, mengheningkan cipta untuk mendoakan kepergian kedua murid kita, teman kita, kakak kita, adik kita; Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto..."

--

_Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya,_

_biar cinta hidup sekali ini saja_

_--_

Dari sana terlihat cahaya putih. Kemudian tampak sebuah senyuman yang sangat kukenal. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Selang sudah tidak menempel di hidungnya lagi. Tangan sawo matangnya menjulur, menarikku berdiri. Naru menjemputku.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita mau makan ramen lagi kan?" dia duduk di sepeda birunya.

Aku tersenyum sambil berdiri di boncengan sepeda itu. Angin lembut menerpa kami. "Hei, Naru."

"Ya?"

"_Love you_."

* * *

**Ancur? Emang. Saya juga tau kok. Dani, maafkan saya karena baru selese sekarang. Sebenernya mah idenya udah lama, tapi bingung gimana cara motong ceritanya biar di bawah 1400 kata. Nanti kalo emang saya merasa ini sampah, ya saya hapus, seperti biasa. :D**

**Review Y/Y?**

**

* * *

**_February 14, 2009,  
---Hyacinthoides---_


End file.
